monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Fanfic: The Adventures of Goji Chapter XIV: Nigrum Cor attacks Lakeview village
The Caravan had finally reached Central city! Goji was normally not the one to complain, but he did not like the city one bit. He preferred the settings of Lakeview Village. Miki seemed to not like it either, but kept her cool, and tried to comfort Goji as much as possible. When Goji, Miki, and the Caravan leader got to the City center, where the Council was meeting to see the three, they were met by a group of three Elderly people, dressed in ceremonial robes, or at least that's what it looked like they were wearing. These were the councilmen themselves. The headmaster walked towards the Three visitors. "Goji, you did your job well. You and Miki have both managed to get the Caravan here alive, I'm hoping it was not much trouble." Goji answered. "No, there was not much trouble at all. But Im sure we all know that is not why we are here tonight." Goji explained the situation with Nigrum Cor, and ending the war in Revalius. The elders, surprisingly, listened to Goji's every word without interruption. They agreed that the war had to end, and slaying Nigrum Cor would be a major step to making it happen. After what felt like many hours, the Council came to an agreement. They would redouble their efforts to destroy Nigrum Cor, before he can become dragon emperor, and slaughter the human race like Aptonoth. But then... A hunter, dressed in Rathalos Armor, came to the headmaster. The news he had to bring was anything but pleasant. "My Lord, Lakeview Village is in peril, Nigrum Cor was sighted near that location, heading towards it. To make matters worse.... He seemed to have three Deviljho following him, as if they were his followers." Goji's heart sank. Lakeview village was his home, and now, as he is listening to The Headmaster give orders to the Hunter to assemble The Defense hunter's Guild, people he knew, were probably dying. Then Goji spoke to the headmaster. "I am going too! Lakeview Village is my home town! I must return!" The Headmaster spoke. "I know it is Goji, But Im afraid we cant risk losing you. You have to stay until we can-" Goji yelled. "PEOPLE ARE DYING AT LAKEVIEW WOODS AS WE SPEAK! PEOPLE I KNOW! I AM NOT GOING TO STAY IDLE AS THE BLACK DIRE MIRALIS BURNS MY VILLAGE AND SLAUGHTERS IT'S INHABITANTS LIKE CATTLE!" The headmaster was unfazed by this outburst. "Nigrum Cor is probally setting a trap for you Goji, So he can kill you quickly, so nothing can stand in his way!" Goji had enough, "I DON'T CARE! LIVES ARE AT STAKE HERE! I am going, whether you like it or not!" With that said, Goji ran towards the City Gates. Once he reached them, He turned into an Azure Rathalos, And headed towards the only home he ever knew. Back at Lakeview village......... It was a massacre at the village, people were screaming in terror, many have died, either trampled underfoot, burned to death, or even eaten by Nigrum Cor's three Deviljho "friends". Nigrum Cor laughed as he watched the puny humans scramble beneath his wraith, like ants trying to escape being squashed. The hunters sent by Central City's Guild were nothing to him! Try as they might, they could not pierce the elder dragon's Jet black hide. But just as Nigrum Cor was about to make his next move, He felt a Fireball hit him in the back of his head. Nigrum Cor turned to find an Azure Rathalos make his landing in front of the City Gates, between Nigrum Cor, and the Evacuation convoy nearby. Nigrum Cor was confused at first. Why do you care about what happens to the vermin, Wyvern!? Then all the sudden, the Azure Rathalos was gone, and in his place was a human. Then that was when it hit Nigrum Cor, This was Goji! Nigrum Cor gave a grin. So.... Shapeshifter, we meet for the first time! Have you come to aid your people? Goji was not in the mood for the Black hearted elder dragon's smooth talk. "Go to hell where you belong!" Nigrum Cor was not fazed by this remark. We are not going to have a meaningful conversation, are we shapeshifter? I would go, but there is just one small problem... You see these three friends of mine? The Three deviljho, Tim, Fearah and Savage, were looking at Goji with such enthusiasim, probably because they would love to eat him. Nigrum Cor began to speak again. They think I am the true dragon emperor! Goji was angry. "Well I don't! That title never belongs to a Tyrant like you!" Nigrum Cor laughed. Careful shifter! You seem to forget who your dealing with, and that you are just one little human! Goji snapped back. "You seem to forget that I am the one who will defeat you!" The elder dragon hissed with dissatisfication. He turned to his deviljho minions and gave an order. Kill him! I will be going back to the Blooded Sea while you three deal with him. And with that, the elder dragon went to head back home, while the three deviljho proceeded to follow their master's orders. Goji turned into a Gravios, and proceeded to defend himself. Tim was the first to attack, but he did not get his deviljho jaws very far, as he was incinerated by Goji's Gravios form's heat beam. Savage and Fearah were angry at Goji for killing their friend, and charged. Goji turned into an Ivory Lagiacrus, and made a field of Electricity, shocking the two Deviljho with enough voltage to paralyze them temporaraly. But this gave Goji enough time to deal with Savage. Goji turned into an Aruserutasu, and Charged into Savage's neck. The speed and velocity was enough to cause the Armor piercer bug form to slice Savage's head off his neck. As Savage's head fell to the ground, still drooling, Fearah was horrified, but now she was real angry! Goji was now a bit horrified when Fearah entered Rage mode, but the shock did not last, as he turned into a Golden Rajang, and started to charge. Fearah began to charge as well.Fearah leaped into the air, but Goji punched her in the stomach with enough force to send her flying towards a wall nearby. As the wall crumbled on top of Fearah, burying her, Goji slowly came close to the ruins. Then all the sudden, Fearah bursted out of the crumbled ruins, and bit Goji in the arm. Goji roared in pain. Then he took his free arm, and painfully pryed Fearah's jaws open, and once he could get both arms to grab Fearah's jaws, began to pull. Fearah was trying to get free, but to no avail. and then, Goji began to glow, and charged up his thunder attack. The last thing Fearah did was utter a wimper before Goji blasted Fearah's head off with the electrical blast. Blood and flesh splattered all over the area. Goji, face stained with Fearah's blood, still crackling with electricity, gave a roar of victory. He later reverted, and looked around him, and saw the Headmaster from Revalius, and Miki. And by the looks of things, The Headmaster had something to say..... up next Chapter XV:Going to the Volcanic ruins to find Hurricurse Category:Project Xenos Category:Fan Fiction